1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a three-dimensional motion graphical user interface (MGUI), and more particularly, to a three-dimensional motion graphical user interface capable of effectively displaying information and pleasing a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In typical digital devices, a graphical user interface (hereinafter, referred to as “GUI”) is used to both allow a user to easily use digital devices and communicate information to the user quickly and intuitively. The user can command a digital device to perform a desired operation by moving a pointer by means of a pointing device, such as a keypad, a keyboard, or a mouse, and then selecting an object indicated by the pointer.
A GUI can be classified into a two-dimensional or a three-dimensional type. The two-dimensional GUI is flat and static, while the three-dimensional GUI is multi-level and dynamic as compared with the two-dimensional GUI. Accordingly, when communicating information to a user, the three-dimensional GUI is advantageous over the two-dimensional GUI in that the three-dimensional GUI is more visual than the two-dimensional GUI and pleasing to the user. For this reason, the GUIs used in the digital devices are gradually being changed from the two-dimensional type to the three-dimensional type.
However, occasionally, a two-dimensional GUI is more effective than a three-dimensional GUI. For example, in the case of text, a larger amount of information can be communicated in a two-dimensional plane, and it is easier for the user to read information using the two-dimensional GUI.
However, in the conventional three-dimensional user interface (UI), three-dimensional information and two-dimensional information cannot be displayed such that the three-dimensional information and the two-dimensional information can be dynamically associated with each other. For this reason, even though several techniques (for example, refer to an “operation procedure guiding device” disclosed in JP-A-1998-222726) have been proposed, the above problem has not yet been solved. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a UI capable of effectively displaying information by associating the three-dimensional information and the two-dimensional information with each other.